deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Stats and Levels
Stats represent your raw physical skills and abilities. There are 6 stats: Strength, Endurance, Agility, Accuracy, Critical Hit and Reloading. When you level up at an Outpost, you will be presented with the level up screen where you will have to upgrade your stats. Stats max out at 100 points,Some stats max at 110, but with the exception of Strength, stats can be boosted if the player has Mastercrafted or Godcrafted items equipped. Important Notes *You gain 5 statistic and proficiency points at every level up and have to allocate them before you can move on to anything else. *Starting from level 51 onwards, you only gain 1 statistic point, and 2 proficiency points. *You temporarily lose 50% of your stats when your health is at Critical. Your stats will change back once you regain at least back to Serious. (Strength and health are not affected by this, nor is weapon proficiency). Stats Details Strength Strength is needed to equip all Chainsaws, nearly all Shotguns, all high caliber Machine Guns and several high quality Armours. It does not affect damage, it's merely a "requirement stat" Endurance Endurance modifies how much health you have. Each point of Endurance is equal to 2 hit points, with a minimum health of 50 at 25 Endurance, and a maximum health of 248 at 124 Endurance. In 3D, it also decreases the amount of energy you spend while sprinting. Agility Agility modifies how quickly your character moves, with each point of Agility increasing your speed by .01, with a maximum speed of 1.99 at 124 Agility. Energy refills at a constant rate, regardless of your Agility level. The amount of time it takes for your Energy to increase from 0% to 100% is approximately 28 seconds. Accuracy Accuracy modifies the greatest angle of error that you can have when you fire; it does not modify the distance of your shot from the aiming reticule. Firing behind the zombie does not increase accuracy because the stat modifies the angle, not the distance of the shot. Here is the table that compares the amount of accuracy needed for Reliable Aim and Perfect Aim for each accuracy type: Regardless, the amount of accuracy needed is generally based around each player's playing style. Critical Hit Critical Hit Chance modifies the chance of dealing a critical hit, which does 5 times the damage when attacking, as well as interrupts and knocks back the enemy. It is considered one of the most important stats, as it greatly increases damage output. Grenade launchers and shotguns cannot deal a critical hit. Being at critical health halves your critical hit, thus reducing your chance to score a critical hit. Take note that even at max critical some of your attacks will not be critical. Different weapons have specific critical hit rates. Submachine guns will critical more than assault rifles, and melee weapons will critical even more. Reloading Reloading shortens the time it takes to reload a firearm. Melee weapons (Blunt, Blades, and Chainsaws) do not use the reload status, therefore the reloading stat does not affect melee weapon use. Along with this stat, the inherent reloading speed of a weapon modifies how fast a player can reload the weapon. Depending on the firearm's reloading speed, instant reloading can be achieved with an appropriate amount of reloading stat. Proficiencies Proficiencies represent your character's skill at using the Weapons available in the game. The six upgradeable proficiencies are Melee Weapons (Chainsaws, Blades and Blunt), Pistols, Shotguns, Rifles, Machine Guns and Explosives. Most weapons require a minimum skill level to be used, meaning that low level characters will not be able to use these until they reach or surpass the appropriate skill level for the weapon. Considering the increasing difficulty to level up with each gained level, it is often best to concentrate on one or two Proficiencies at most for new characters. Important Notes * You gain 5 proficiency points at every level up and have to invest them instantly. * Starting from level 51 onwards, you gain only 2 proficiency points. Condition Indicators In addition to Stats and Proficiencies, characters also have threes status indicators which affect gameplay. Health Nourishment While staying logged in and at an outpost, 1% Nourishment is lost every 30 minutes, but if you are wandering through the Inner City, 1% Nourishment is lost every two minutes. Armor Durability This indicator applies only to characters using armor. The only penalty occurs when the armor is in "Broken" status which means the armor won't absorb damage anymore and 100% of received damage will go to the character's health. Levels To gain a level, you will need to gain a certain amount of experience. Each new level requires more experience, which is gained by killing Zombies or completing Missions. Missions are not yet available in 3D. At this point, you can only level up (to a maximum of 200) by going back to an outpost. Depending on how much experience you gained in the Inner City, it is possible that you level up more than once when you return to the outpost. |align="center"| |} Category:Character Details